


Pictures and moments (Josie and Thane)

by soldiermom1973



Series: Virmire Survivor [13]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Fluff, MER Week, Mass Effect 2, Shenkrios, Virmire Survivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Thane asks Josie for a small favor.





	Pictures and moments (Josie and Thane)

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Mass Effect Relationships Week](http://vorchagirl.tumblr.com/post/161389252811/mass-effect-relationships-week-fanfiction-promps) thing over on tumblr.

“May I ask you something, Shepard? It might be a rather personal question, so I understand if you would rather not answer.”

Josie settled back on the couch with one leg tucked under the other one. She wrapped her hands around her mug and inhaled the scent of her tea before taking a sip. “We've shared a lot of personal things, Thane,” she answered, glancing at him over the rim of her mug. “I mean, hearing you talk about the taste of another's tongue in your mouth is a bit on the intimate side.” A playful smirk toyed at her mouth when she answered.

“True,” the drell chuckled. “This is different and I don't want to upset you.”

Josie studied him for a moment. They'd grown closer in the weeks since she picked him up on Illium and she looked forward to their visits and talks. He shared with her his life with Irikah and how he avenged her death. She shared with him her unspoken love for a subordinate who died in the line of duty. Each was there for the other on days when the memories were too much to bear alone. He helped bandage her wounds after a ground mission and she helped massage the aches from his shoulders when they finished sparring. Whatever was on his mind had to be serious for him to think it might bother her.

“Thane, I don't think you'll upset me,” she answered. “Go ahead and ask.”

He took a deep breath and lowered his gaze. “There is an empty frame on your desk. Is it a picture of Kaidan?”

“It is. Do you want to see it?” Josie stood and walked to her desk to retrieve the picture. “The frame is set to my biometrics, so you can only see if if I'm close.”

Her heart skipped a beat like it always did when Kaidan's face flickered across the frame. A sad smile teased at her lips before she handed the photo off to Thane, who accepted it with careful hands.

Josie resumed her seat next to her friend and watched his face as he studied the picture. She thought she saw some flickers of emotion – sorrow, maybe? - but he was so good at hiding what he felt she couldn't be sure.

“He was an attractive man,” he murmured. “He seems... serious. His eyes are those of someone who has seen some terrible things.”

“He did,” Josie nodded. “I told you about BAaT, right? About Rahna and Vyrnnus?”

“You did,” Thane nodded, still studying the photo. “And though you said he claimed to have dealt with it, his eyes tell a different story.”

“I know it weighed on him, even if he wouldn't admit it. He always pushed himself to do the right thing, to take care of the people he was close to and worked with. And he was always in control – of his emotions, of his power...” Josie's voice trailed off when she remember his discussion with Liara and how he said he was done holding back. That might have been true on the battlefield, but he kept a tight reign over everything else.

Thane studied the photo for a few more moments before handing it back to Josie. “I'm sorry if I brought up any painful memories,” he offered.

“It's ok,” Josie smiled. “It still hurts but it gets better every day.”

“Indeed.” Thane studied the young woman for a few moments before taking his leave. When he reached the door, he turned back around and said, “There is something I might need your help with. I'll know more tomorrow.”

“Sure thing, Thane. Just let me know.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few days later, Josie was in the mess, trying to keep her eyes crossing from the never-ending paperwork she had to do. Expense and mission reports for Cerberus, expense and mission reports for the Council, and even Hackett was asking for reports on things she did that were Alliance-related. On top of that was the news that Thane had a son that was making some rather poor life decisions. The drell asked for her help in making sure Kolyat didn't do something stupid. It was a favor she was more than willing to give and fortunately, things had a happy ending. She was thankful the area was deserted, though. Between the reports and the past days' events tearing through her brain, there was only so much banter she could take between Gardner and the rest of the crew about his cooking.

“I hope I am not interrupting.”

Josie startled at the voice, then grinned and stretched, thankful for the respite. “Not at all, Thane. I need the break and your company is never an interruption.”

Thane cleared his throat and sat, sliding a mug across to his friend. Josie narrowed her eyes, swearing she saw the frills on his neck get just a little more red. “Is everything ok?” she asked, accepting the cup and sitting back in her seat.

“I wanted to thank you for your help with Kolyat,” he started. “Things could have gone differently had you not been there.”

“I'm glad it worked out.” Josie leaned forward, placed her hand over his, and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I'm here for you.”

Her stomach fluttered when he squeezed her hand in return. “I know,” he murmured, “and I appreciate it.”

Josie didn't move to pull her hand away, waiting instead to see what Thane would do next. Her heart skipped a beat when he brushed his thumb over her knuckles before sliding his hand away. “I was also thinking about our conversation the other night. About your photo of Kaidan.”

“Ok, what about it?” She already missed the cool comfort of his hand in hers and she fought to keep the disappointment from her voice.

“I never had a photograph of Irikah. I never needed it. After our talk, though, I wondered about the sentimentality of having something to place on a shelf or a desk for others to see. It is a strange concept for me, but I find myself wondering...”

His voice trailed off and he seemed at a loss for words. Josie took another sip of her tea as Thane's pitch black eyes met hers. She realized he was nervous.

“Wondering what, Thane?” She reached for his hand again, thankful when he didn't pull away.

“I was wondering if I might have a picture of you,” he murmured. He pressed his lips together and stared at their hands. “You... you have become important to me, Siha, and I would cherish such a memento of you.”

Josie was dumbfounded and judging by Thane's reaction, it was showing on her face. “I'm sorry,” he said, pulling away and standing.

“No, Thane, don't be sorry,” Josie said, chasing after him. “I just.. I mean, I never thought you'd ask me for something like that. Not with your memory and all.”

“As I said, I was thinking about the sentimentality...”

“Right, I got that.” She reached for his hand again. “I'd love it if you had a picture of me.”

“A picture of us, perhaps?” He sounded almost shy when he asked and Josie couldn't help but smile.

“Only if I get a copy, too. And only if you tell me what 'siha' means.”


End file.
